Tattoos, Piercing's and, Eric?
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris is lonely even though she dating Four! She's tired of his bullshit and lies. One night some one really want to help her relieve her...stress and that is just what he does! Rated extremely mature, so read at your on risk people! this is a Eris fic people. love it, hate it I don't really care!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1|Tris**

My life has become a series of late nights alone just setting in the tattoo parlor waiting for quitting time so I can go home, have a drink and wonder where my boyfriend is.

Tobias and I have been together for five years now and in the last year he has continuously pushed me away and when I start to accept that distance he immediately tries to act like he can't live with out me; smothering me with love and passion but then when he assures him self that I'm not going to leave him, he starts to push me away again. It's an endless cycle to benefit him. I have my suspicions that he is cheating on me but I can't prove it; I've even confronted him about it but the confrontation always ends the same way with him telling me that he is over run with a heavy work load that Max is pushing on him and promises me that he is being faithful. I fucking know that, that is a crock of shit because on more than one occasion I have tried to surprise him at work to only find out he's not there and I can't seem to figure out where he's at or who he's with.

Tori has allowed me to work nights so I'm not wallowing in my apartment enjoying a pity party. So here I sit; alone at ten o'clock at night waiting until either someone decide to get a late night tattoo or until it's time to go home, alone!

Thirty minutes before closing the bell on the door rings alerting me to a customer. I look up only to come face to face with none other than Eric. "How can I help you, oh ruthless leader" I smirk at his glare.

"Tris" he stops and shakes his head "Stiff, I need you to finish a tattoo that your boss seems to not want to finish!" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, come on!" I motion for him to follow me to the back room.

I begin to get everything ready and when I turn around I damn near swallow my tongue. Eric is laid out on the table in just his briefs which are pushed down far enough to allow me to see that delicious V; his dick is just barely covered. I think I even moan a little.

"Like what you see Tris" he licks his lips as he stretches out with his arms folded behind his head.

Well this could go either way; I mean, I could tell him that I do and allow him to relieve the tension that my boyfriend has neglected for a year or I could ignore him so I don't embarrass myself and relieve the tension myself like any other night.

I hesitated too long and Eric begins to smile a sexy as all hell smile "I knew you wanted me!"

"Well" I bite my bottom lip seductively and his eyes become a little darker "I'm a woman Eric, and I know how to appreciate a delicious body when I see one!" I wink at him and this seems to shock him.

I look down at his tattoo and the throbbing between my legs makes its self known. "Damn Eric that is the single most hottest…tattoo I have ever seen! What could I possible add to it; it looks damn near perfect to me darlin'" I lean over to get a better look and lightly drag my finger tips across his skin. I notice his dick hardens and twitches, and damn he is huge! My index finger makes its way just under the band of his briefs.

"What are you doing Tris?" his voice is low and deep.

"Admiring" I look back into his steal grey eyes. "Is that alright with you?"

Eric muscles are tense; his breathing heavy "where's your boyfriend Tris?" he asks not taking his eyes from mine. Eric reaches up and drags a finger from my throat to my heaving cleavage.

"Most likely with who ever he's been cheating on me with!" I shrug not really caring.

"Lock up and turn the closed sign on Tris!" He orders in his usual controlling tone. "Now!"

"Ok" Is all I say before I make my way to the front and do as I'm told.

When I walk back into the private room Eric motions me forward "come here" he props himself up on his elbows. When I'm close enough he reaches out and hooks his finger in the waist band of my jeans; pulling me to him.

"Your tattoo is already finished isn't it" I smile knowingly at him and he nods.

"Yes" he pulls me on the table to straddle him.

"So you planned to seduce me" it wasn't question but he answers anyway! "naughty boy!"

"Imagine my surprise when you seduced me…naughty girl!" He set up and removes my shirt and bra. "I've wanted you for a long time Tris." He leans forward and flicks my nipple with his tongue and my hips begin to move against him. "You are mine now stiff" he bites down hard on my nipple and I cry out, throwing my head back.

"Oh really" I lean forward and drag my tongue up his neck to his ear "and what do plan to do with me Eric?" I bite down on his earlobe.

"Any and everything I want baby!" He growls as he slides his hands up my back and grips my shoulders forcing my body to press harder into him. I begin to roll my hips hard and fast.

Eric somehow manages to flip us over on the small table and begins to kiss and nibble at my breast and stomach as he makes his way down my body. After unbuttoning my pants he roughly tugs them off and throws them to the floor. "Mmm, I didn't peg you as a commando kind of woman Tris!" he leans down to my aching core "and completely waxed for me!" he growls and my body shivers when he drags his tongue slowly from my entrance to my clit before he bites down and tugs gently at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh god that feels amazing Eric!" I cry out as he begins to devour my pussy aggressively; licking, sucking and biting. I feel as if my body will explode at any moment. His tongue doing things that I never knew could be possible. "Eric" I scream as my body arches off the table. I'm seeing sparks of light as I cum harder than I have ever cum before.

"Jesus Christ Tris, you taste so fucking good baby" Eric moans as he begins to kiss up my body to my mouth; our tongues clashing together in an all consuming and hostel kiss.

I love the taste of myself on his talented tongue.

Eric flips us over again so I can straddle him and he quickly and forcibly pushes his cock into me. I begin to roll my hips hard and fast; my back arched as Eric thrust into me as I thrust against him. We're fucking each other so hard that the table threatens to collapse beneath us. Eric sets up quickly and swings us around "Hold on tight baby" He stands and presses my back against the wall and continues to pound into me. "Mmm, baby you are so goddamn tight!"

After a few minutes or hours I'm not sure which; Eric pulls out and turns me so that my ass is to him; he bends me over the table wasting no time before he's pounding into me from behind "Fuck Eric, oh shit! Fuck me hard baby!" I'm gripping the edge of the table so hard that my knuckles are turning white.

I feel a sharp sting on my right ass cheek before Eric grip my ponytail and pulls my body against his as he continues to fuck me like I have never been fucked. I feel his fingers slide into my folds and he begins to rub my clit furiously. "Who do you belong to stiff" he growls before biting my neck hard and all I can do is cry out in pain and pleasure. "Whose pussy is this?"

"Yours Eric; Oh fuck baby I'm all yours!" I manage to say as I gasp for air.

"That's right Tris you are all mine, now cum for baby" And I do; I cum so damn hard my vision blurs. "Shit baby, your gripping my dick so good, Ahhh; TRIS!" Eric hisses as he pumps his seed deep inside me and he continues to pound into me; prolonging my orgasm. "Eventually I'm going to fuck you here!" As he says this I feel his finger push into my ass.

"So good Eric, oh shit!" I scream as my orgasm completely consumes me. He thrusts his finger and dick into me a few more times before I feel his body slump into mine. When our bodies are thoroughly spent, Eric pulls out and spins me to face him and proceeds to kiss the shit out of me.

Once were both dressed and Eric has washed his hands –I can't believe he did that; what's more, I can't believe I liked it- Eric lifts me up and set me on the table, my legs automatically wrap around his waist. He leans forward and places a soft and passionate kiss to my already swollen lips.

"Are you working tomorrow night?" Eric asks as he traces my lips with the finger that wasn't in my ass.

"No, tomorrow is my day off!" I suck his finger into my mouth.

"Good" he leans forward and slides his tongue into my mouth with his finger. "You are to be at my apartment; naked on my bed when I get off at five!" He tells me in a commanding tone. "The code is 1233." He pulls me from the table and helps me clean and lock up.

As we leave the parlor he grabs my hand then pushes me against the wall. "Tell number boy it's over and that you are mine now!" he presses his lips to mine hard and tugs my bottom lip with his teeth. "You'll be punished if you don't!"

I watch Eric walk away before I make my way to my apartment in a trance. Holy shit that was the best sex I have ever had. Four is great in bed but he has nothing on Eric. That sexy asshole just ruined me for anyone else.

I make to my apartment quickly and when I open the door I see Four setting on my couch looking torn and troubled. "What are you doing here; I thought you were working!" I roll my eyes because I know he wasn't.

"We need to talk" He pats the spot next to him.

"About what Tobias; are you finally ready to come clean with me about the affair you've been having?" I smile sweetly at him and he looks shocked.

"I'm sorry Tris."

"Who is she?" I stand up casually and get a glass of water.

"Shauna" he hangs his head. "She's pregnant and I know for a fact that it's mine because Zeke has been in candor for the last two months, and Shauna is only five weeks along!" I begin to laugh hysterically.

"Well I would tell you it was nice knowing you but that would be a lie; Zeke is going to kill you, oh and I just let Eric fuck the shit out of me, and Four" I lick my lips thinking about what Eric and did to each other. "It was fucking mind blowing!" I giggle and point towards my door. "I would run and hide if I were you because your so called best friend will be home in the morning and when he finds out how you betrayed him and impregnated his wife" I can't help it; I let out another giggle. "He gonna rip you apart asshole and I will have front row seats to the show."

"So you've been cheating as well?" he shakes his head likes he's disappointed.

"I cheated on you for the first time tonight because I have gotten fed the fuck up with how you've been treating me, now get the fuck out of my apartment before I save Zeke the trouble and rip you apart myself!" I yell at the asshole.

Once Tobias is gone I grab a bottle of tequila, a shot glass and few limes then head to Eric's apartment. Once I get there I type in the code and open the door. I hear the shower going, so I go into the kitchen and cut up a lime into a bowl, grab a salt shaker and make my way to his room. I strip naked and lay on his bed after taking a shot.

Two minutes later Eric walks into his room not noticing me. "Want a shot Eric?"

Eric turns to me startled then grins before dropping his towel and straddles my waist. "Are you offering me a body shot stiff?" he asks.

I grin and nod as I reach for a lime and place in my mouth then hand him the bottle of tequila. Eric licks my nipple and sprinkles salt on it then licks it off before he pours a stream of tequila between my breast and letting it run into his waiting mouth. He licks my skin clean before taking the lime from mouth with his hand "open your mouth baby!" I open my mouth so he can squeeze the lime on my tongue and after he set the lime and bottle on his nightstand; he situates himself between my legs before consuming my mouth in a powerful kiss at the exact same moment he thrust into me and proceeds to fuck me into oblivion…Again!

"Mmm, now that's a body shot stiff!"

* * *

 **-Oh yeah, I'm chain smoking after that-**

 **One shot or random moment's? Your choice people, you just have to let me know!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~*~Chapter 2|** **Tris~*~**_

Oh god what is on top of me? My damn head hurts, my mouth taste like ass and tequila with a twist, and I'm currently being crushed under a heavy ass body. What in the hell happened last night? I look down at the person using my tits as a pillow and see short blond hair and a tattoo shoulder that looks an awful lot like Eric's tattoo that I did last year. Eric?

"Fuck me" I groan loudly and hear and feel Eric begin to chuckle as the events of last night and this morning begin to flow though my mind. Holy shit that really happened and fuck; I loved every second of it! So much so that I want to do it again! Well that's a high possibility considering that Eric claimed me as his repeatedly and shit; did I really tell him he was mine? Fucking Tequila!

"Didn't I do that enough last night Tris?" I feel his hot, wet mouth on my nipple. "Insatiable little stiff; aren't you?" he chuckles as he continues to assault my breast with his tongue and teeth. Shit this feels fantastic! But it doesn't stop me from slapping the back of head though.

"What the hell Tris?" he looks up at me waiting for me to tell him why I slapped him but I suddenly remember there is somewhere I need to be today.

"Holy shit; what time is it Eric?" I yell as I try to throw his big ass off me but he grabs my arms and pins them above my head.

He looks at the clock then turns back to me looking thoroughly confused. "Ten after seven, why; do you have somewhere better to be on a slow Sunday morning?" he grins down at me and I roll my eyes at the big asshole.

"Come on Eric" I whine then moan as I fill his lips against my neck. "I want be in the mess hall when Zeke arrives and if I let you have your way with me again; you want stop until we're both past out…again!" I tell him and all he does is laugh and nod.

"Fine" he sighs and presses a soft gently kiss to my lips, surprising the hell out of me. "But only because I want to see four get his ass handed to him by his only friend, well, ex-friend!" Eric grins as he gets off me and walks his sexy naked ass to the bathroom leaving the door open as he takes a leak.

I wait until he is finished before walking past his naked ass and turn on his shower. "I put you a tooth brush on counter!" He tells me around a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Thanks Eric" I walk back over next to him and slap his ass before brushing my teeth while I wait for the water to heat up. A few minutes later Eric walks out of the bathroom without a word, I just shrug as step it the shower.

"Damn baby you look hot all soaking wet and soapy!" I jump and damn near bust my ass as Eric steps into the shower behind me.

"Damn it, don't scare me like that; Jesus Christ!" I turn away from him to continue my shower while he continues to laugh. Fucker!

Once were out of the shower and dressed much to Eric's displeasure; we make our way to the mess hall together laughing and carrying on. People are staring and point at us, so I just point back at them with my middle finger.

"Look" Eric points at Zeke and Shauna setting at their usual table with smiles on their faces along with four, Lauren, Uriah and Marline. "It looks like they're both too chicken shit to tell him!"

"Well that just won't do now will it?" I grab Eric's hand and pull him over to the table and set down next to Lauren. Eric stands next to me looking at me like 'what the fuck Tris, I hate these people'. I just roll my eyes and grab his hand and tugging hard.

"Sit your ass down Eric!" I wink at him when he finally does as I tell him. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Yeah it really was!" He laughs and we both turn back to everyone. "What the fuck are you looking at Uriah?" Eric yells at him and I begin to laugh when Uriah slaps himself in the face hard then turns to four.

"Am I missing something? I thought you and Tris were together?"

Before Tobias can say a word I begin to laugh loudly. "Nope I dumped his sorry ass after having hot sex with Eric but do you all want to know what the real shocker is?" I pause for dramatic effect. "When I went home last night Tobias was there waiting to tell me that he knocked up a married woman!" I chuckle at everyone's expression. "Yeah I was shock as well but just wait until you find out who the stupid bitch is!" I feel Eric's arm wrap around my waist as he buries his face in my neck while he continues to laugh his ass off.

"Look at four and Shauna!" He continues to laugh as I look at the two of them. "They are giving themselves away." I begin to laugh at their faces.

"Tris please; not here and not like this!" Tobias pleads with me but all I do roll my eyes and snort. Vary lady like I know but who gives a shit? No me!

Uriah stands up bringing everyone's attention to him. "Come on Tris, you can't leave us hanging like this I have to know who he got preggers!"

"Shut up Uriah and eat your breakfast!" Tobias yells causing Uriah to bounce in place and clapping his hands.

"Well" I sigh and shake my head as I stand, pulling Eric with me. "I can't out right say it because it's not my story to tell but let me ask you a question Uriah." I grin at Tobias. "Didn't Zeke ask you to keep an eye on his wife while he was gone; you didn't do a very good job now did you?" I shrug. "I guess Tobias did it for you!" I walk around the table and kiss Zeke on his cheek. "I'm so sorry brother; if it helps, I left him alone so you can kill him!" I kiss his cheek once more then mess Uriahs hair up. "Use your noggin; it will come to you!" I'm still laughing at Uriahs confused face as Eric and I sit down at his usual table to watch the show; and I gotta say, Zeke didn't disappoint in the least.

The moment Zeke jumps across the table and tackles Four to the ground, the mess hall becomes eerily quiet for about a second until Uriah yells out. "Oh shit Four got Shauna pregnant!" Then total chaos erupted as Zeke beats the ever loving shit out of four. When he was finished he turned to his soon to be ex-wife and yells in her face, telling her not to go back to his apartment. That she can get her shit from the hallway or the chasm; which ever place he feels like tossing it.

Once Max stopped the fight and got a black eye for his effort, he berated Eric for not stopping it; I had to explain to him why Zeke needed to do what he did. Max totally agreed with our reasoning and then asks if I need to take a few swings at four. "Nope, She did more damage than any beat down could ever do Max!" Eric kisses my cheek and Max gives Eric a tiny smirk.

"Bout time you slow fucker; and I gotta say you have really good timing!" Max slaps Eric on the back then walks off shaking his head and holding an ice pack to his now swollen eye.

"What was that about Eric?" I raise my eyebrows in question as I point at Max's retreating form.

"No idea Tris." The asshole plays stupid.

"Yeah, I bet!"

* * *

 **-Hope I did ok with that but probably not…oh well! I shot two chapters your way today so that should more than make up for it…right?**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~*~Chapter 3|Eric…A week later!~*~**_

The rain is beating down on the roof and thunder is rolling in the distance, there's a light weight on my chest accompanied by a beautiful warm but very naked body and a mass of messy blonde hair in my face; it's a really good morning for me! I look down and smile to myself as the events of last week flash through the haze of sleep. I gotta say; Tris completely surprised the fuck out of me that first night we were together when she took what she wanted, more than once. I have wanted Tris for a long time and when I finally got her; the beautiful, tattooed woman did not disappoint, in fact I know that no one will ever make me feel as good as she does.

I'm not the relationship type but Tris has somehow managed to make me want no one but her and I will fucking kill any asshole that tries to take her away from me; I told her on several different occasions over the past week that she is mine and I don't share.

To my sublime happiness Tris hasn't talked to four since that morning in the mess hall when she spilled the beans about his and Shauna's affair. After she told me what happened when she got home the night I took her in the tattoo parlor, I was shocked to say the least; I mean really? Four screwing his best friend's wife and knocking her up, fucking classic! To say four got his ass kick would have been an understatement; four was in the infirmary for three days after that. I would've killed him if I were Zeke; friendship be damned. Hell I'm not married to Tris and we're technically just starting a relationship of sorts but if four took Tris from me and got her pregnant…

I shake my head to knock that thought out of my mind. I've finally got the woman that I want and I'll be damned if I let any mother fucker touch her let alone fuck her. She is mine, I don't give a shit what she thanks about that; all that matters is I take care of what's mine and she will never have the need to fuck anyone else.

I look down at the little vixen sleeping on my chest and begin to run the fingers of my left hand through her hair; mainly to get it out of my face, then slide my right hand down her back to her tight little ass and squeeze.

"Eric, it's too fucking early; go back to sleep." She groans and begins to squirm on top of me; my dick hard and pressed between us.

"Baby, if you keep squirming and grinding on my dick" I squeeze her ass again and grind into her. "I won't be held responsible for my actions!" She giggles and spreads her legs to straddle me and my cock find its new favorite place nestled between her folds. "Damn baby you're so wet." I grab her thighs and thrust my hips slowly.

She reaches her tiny hand between us grabbing my dick as she lifts her hips then slams down on me. My dick fully sheath in her warmth. "Fuck Tris" I slide my hand up to grab her hips as she begins to ride me hard and fast.

"Eric Mmmm, so good" She's moan loudly with her head thrown back; her tits bouncing in my face. I lean forward and take her nipple in my mouth before biting down hard like I know she wants.

"Fuck!" God that was loud. "Tris baby, you have ruined me! You're so goddamn sexy when you're riding me like this, Mmmm." I growl when her hips begin to move in a way that I never new was possible. I fucking love it! "That's it baby; fuck me harder." I slap her ass hard causing her to move faster and harder pushing us both over the edge.

"ERIC" she screams and grabs the back of my head; pressing my face between her beautiful tits. "Oh god baby I love your cock. Oh shit!" I feel her walls pulse and squeeze me hard as we cum together.

When we both are completely spent I fall back to the pillow taking Tris with me and holding her body to mine. "Mmm, you love my dick baby?" I chuckle when she begins to blush; fuck I love her blush!

"Don't be an ass Eric!" She slaps my chest and moves to get up but I grab her hips to hold her in place.

"Tris" I growl "I didn't say you could get up." I pull her face to mine and kiss her softly. "I love that pussy of yours and it belongs to me now; just as my dick belongs to you baby."

"Is this your way of telling me that you want a monogamous relationship with me Eric?" I look into her eyes and nod my head.

"Yes and I wont take no for an answer; like I told you several times now, you are mine and I don't share!" I take her bottom lip between my teeth. "These lips are to only kiss and pleasure me." I lean down and take her nipple between my teeth. "These beautiful mounds are for my eyes, hand and mouth only!" I squeeze her ass hard. "This delectable ass will only be touched and fucked by me!" I flex my hips and thrust into her hard." And this deliciously sweet pussy is mine to lick, bite and fuck whenever I want; wherever I want, and however I want! Baby, you belong to me and only me." I thrust into her again "and all of me belongs to you!"

I know I'm putting myself out there but I can't seem to help it; this woman is changing me and I can't find it in me to care.

"If you hurt me Eric" she grabs my hair and yanks my head back then brings her mouth close to mine "I will fucking kill you. If you ever cheat on me, I will cut your dick off and feed it to you! I'm not putting up with that shit twice Eric, I mean it." Fuck that was hot; I love the controlling and dominant side of Tris. A fucking warrior!

"I'm not Four; and I don't sleep around" I slap her ass again "I told you that I wanted you and only you; I have for a long time now!" I sigh and lay back down. Fuck I hate feeling vulnerable and opening up to people.

"Eric, lets start out by you asking me out like a normal person and see where it leads us" she smile at me "I want to know you; the real you and I want you to know me. So take me to dinner tonight and we can go from there."

God, I'm so glad she said that because I'm obviously too much of a pussy to just ask her out. It was easy to start off how we did; to let go and enjoy the moment hell, it was easy to lay my claim on her but when it comes to asking her out on a date like any normal guy; I fucking clam up and spaz out like an idiot! Shit this woman is changing me and the verdict is still out on weather I like it or not. Who in the fuck am I kidding I will let this woman do whatever she want to me!

* * *

"Eric I need you to get Tris Prior in my office now, I have tried to call but the line at the parlor has been busy for the last hour." Max says as soon as I open the door to his office.

"What the hell Max; I'm not your damn secretary!" I growl and try to leave but the old fucker grabs my arm to stop me. God he's fast for a man his age!

"No but you are her little bitch!" I'm about to punch him! "Sorry I just couldn't help it; but seriously the crazy woman listens to you for some damn reason so please go get her!"

"Fine" I walk out of his office and make my way to the elevator with Max following me. "You own me asshole."

"No I don't; you benefit from this just as much as I do!" We laugh together as I nod.

"Yes I do!" I enter the elevator and grin at Max. "So I really can't promise that we will get to your office right away." I wave and chuckle just as the elevator doors close between us.

I make my way to the tattoo parlor, pushing my way through the usual crowded pit. When I open the door the first thing I notice is the tiny girl behind the counter is gabbing away on the phone. I roll my eyes and walk past her, ignoring her telling that I can't go to the back. I smile when I see Tris bent over Zeke's shoulder blade causing as much pain as she can with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe" I lean down and kiss the top of her head. "What's up Zeke?" I grin at him as I sit in the chair in front of them. Over the past week and after Zeke's marriage came crashing down around him; I've been a more…tolerable person to him? Yeah we'll go with that!

"Hey you, what brings you down her during work hours?" Tris grins at me and I can't help but to return it.

"Max needs to see you when you finish here; he's tried to call but the line has been busy for an hour now because the new girl Tori hired thinks that is what her job entails!" I shrug. "The girl is still on the damn phone!"

"I'll talk to her!" Tris shakes her head in annoyance.

"Tris you better finish covering up that bitches name before you leave!" Zeke informs her and I grin at the dummy as I get up and walk around him to look over Tris' shoulder.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's bad luck to put a woman's name on you body permanently? Ouch shit that hurt!" I yelp when Tris slaps me on the chest then turns the tattoo gun off and removes her gloves before turning to me with her hands on her hips. "What did I do baby?"

"It's alright Tris; he has a point!" Zeke chuckles then turns to me. "Yes but I'm glad I didn't listen because I wasn't exactly faithful while I was away but I didn't knock the woman up and she wasn't married to my best friend!" Zeke grins and Tris slap the back of his head.

"But you were married and still are for now!" She points out and rolls her eyes. "Guys are complete asshole!" The crazy woman turns her glare to me. "Remember, I'll cut your dick off and make you eat it then I'll fucking gut you if you ever do that shit to me!"

I nod and swallow heavily as reply to her threat. "Baby if I'm ever that stupid, I'll hold it for you while you cut it off!"

"Dumbass" Zeke laughs and shakes his head before receiving a well aimed slapped to his fresh tattoo by my girl. "Mother fucker!" I laugh when Zeke yells then falls from the table. "Why Tris, why so damn mean to me; I thought you loved me?"

"Eric is not a dumbass!" She says before pulling me out of the room and snatching the phone from the tiny girl behind the counter. "Max has been trying to call me so stay the fuck off the phone Jamie!" Tris points her finger in the girls face. "The only time you are to be on that phone is when you are taking appointments; no more social talking!"

After Tris and I take our seats in Max's office he begins to grin at me. "That was quicker than I thought!" I discretely give him the finger.

"What do you need Max; I have more appointments today!"

"Right well, no you don't; I have informed Tori that you are going to be training the dauntless born." He holds his hand up to stop her protest. "I know you don't have experience training or teaching but Eric will be with you every step of the way!"

"Well alright then!" Tris gets up and kisses my cheek and grabs my hand.

"That's it? No protesting? No cussing me for all I'm worth?" Max look like he was looking forward to arguing with her.

"Nope no arguing" She grins at him. "I should thank you though, because I really can't wait to do dirty things to Eric in the training rooms!" She giggles as Max's chin hits his desk.

Thanks Max!

* * *

 _ **Two chapters for ya!**_

 **-OK, so I've decided to do random moments of Eric and Tris doing dirty things to one another in very random and compromising places!**

 _ **~*~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~*~**_


End file.
